Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Nine
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given in early July, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail, my Comrades! I address my remarks to all but espectially to our Comrades in the New Polar Order. Trying times are upon you. Our shared history is not insignificant, and nor are the challenges of our Order. In the August Revolution, we saw only the tip of the sun that would become Pacifica peak outside the horizon. And though that sun had never been seen before, and though the whole darkness of the universe threatened to engulf the sliver of sun that was emerging on that fateful dawn in August 2003, we prevailed against the darkness, and saw our sun rise to dominate the heavens. And though the forces of the userites regrouped and besieged us for years, we forged a mighty fortress to protect us and the young Revolution we had made. And though our peoples migrated to a new realm, under the mighty Ivan Moldavi, we saw new obstacles that challenged our skills which were virgin and young in our new homes, the Red and Blue Spheres. Every challenge we faced, we surmounted through the ingenuity granted to us by our practice of Francoism, the scientific philosophy that guided the creation of our very practical policies. That philosophy demands that we analyze the material conditions of our society. We do not base our policies or our politics on idealism. Idealism is for Gods, not men. Polars! You are Francoist. The times ahead are trying. Never before has an Emperor of an Order so abandoned his people who united their sovereignty in him so that he, in his wisdom and with advisors, could protect them. Your Emperor may have changed, but you have not, my brothers and sisters, my comrades. These will be trying times, but out of the fire will come a better, stronger Polaris, closer to the ideals of Francoism and further from a Cult of the Individual than ever before. I am no prophet. No man is. I do not know if you can overcome the great challenge that is before you now. I will not lie and say that you will, when I do not know. It will take effort from every Polar, from the Emperor, to your newest recruit. It will require your society to maintain all that is good of Polar, which is nearly all of it, and discard that part that has exulted the opinions of one man over another. Already, you have begun this monumental task by naming an Emperor, Almighty Grub, who has begun the task of dismantling the Cult of the Individual of Electron Sponge, while maintaining his accomplishments, which should rightly be preserved and cherished. Already, the New Polar Order looks as if it may emerge from this obstacle stronger than ever before, and the Orders of Cybernations shall be made whole once more. For the Francoist alliance does not shirk from challenges. It does not weaken, it does not bend, it does not break, but it emerges from the darkness in a blaze of light, not only stronger than before, but with people who are stronger, people who are more moral, and people who are more Francoist! Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath